


careful what you wish for

by nookiepoweredamazon



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nookiepoweredamazon/pseuds/nookiepoweredamazon
Summary: An accidental wish transforms Lauren into a mirror image of her girlfriend for the night, succubus powers included.





	careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the lovely [midnightbokeh](http://midnightbokeh.tumblr.com/)! Written for a [tumblr prompt.](http://nookiepoweredfic.tumblr.com/post/150366312456/careful-what-you-wish-for)
> 
> This is a lot of talking and not a lot of banging. I'm sorry about that. I missed writing their voices.

The thing about djinn, Lauren was reminded one inauspicious Monday by the last patient of the evening, is that they don’t generally come out of lamps, wear flowing robe-and-turban combos, or offer you three wishes. They simply sit inconspicuously through their physical, wearing a suit and a smile, and silently tune in to what you are thinking about.   
  
Then, they make it so.   
  
If Lauren had known better, she would have spent the whole appointment thinking pointedly about international peace or ending world hunger, or at least something useful like a new spectrometer. She most certainly _would not_ have stood around checking her charts and idling over the desire to give Bo a taste of her own medicine.    
  
She loved having a succubus for a girlfriend, but sometimes she _hated_ having a succubus for a girlfriend. It was one thing to be tired for a full day after a marathon session (which, by the way, was every session) but quite another to be reduced to a spineless puddle on a daily basis.  
  
Sleeping with Bo was like the gods coming down off Mount Olympus to compete in the ancient Olympic games, only they fired lightning bolts during the shot put and could fly during the long jump. It simply wasn’t _fair_ , and just once she wished Bo knew what it felt like to come face to face with those perfect brown eyes and see the flicker of hungry blue, to have that supernatural pulse of desire coil at the base of her spine. She wished Bo understood what Lauren was up against.    
  
Lauren had been in the middle of checking off digital boxes (heart rate: normal, blood pressure: normal, cholesterol: high) and formulating the most politically correct way of telling her patient to feed off of humans with lower cholesterol when a shiver ran through her.   
  
It was like sinking, from head to toe, into a very warm bath. Her skin prickled with the initial sensation, the fine hairs on her arms and legs stood on end. She felt a tremendous stretch all through her body, like being in the middle of a very deep yoga pose, and then the world tilted on its axis.   
  
The djinn caught her politely by the shoulders as she tipped backwards. He helped her right herself, then met her dazed expression with a smile.   
  
His face was silhouetted in a cool, green aura that had not been there before. Where his hands touched her she could feel his essence, his energy. Lauren inhaled, abruptly hungry in a deep, primal way she couldn’t quantify. Her eyes focused in on his lips and her mind danced with the completely inexplicable desire to kiss him… No, to _devour_ him.   
  
“No,” the djinn said gently, shaking her out of it, “you don’t want to do that to me.”   
  
At his sobering words Lauren blinked and that something inside herself startled, like a cat putting away its claws. No, she didn’t. She really didn’t.  
  
“Go to your girlfriend,” he told her. “Don’t stop anywhere, it could be dangerous.” The djinn gave her a clap on the shoulder. “And don’t fret, it is only temporary.”  
  
Lauren stared at him, bewildered, and then caught sight of her reflection on the glossy counter. She inhaled and held that breath so long that, if she hadn’t been startled out of it, she might have tipped over again.   
  
The sound of his footsteps vanishing down the hall pulled her attention back to the present. She ran a few paces after him then stopped, uncertain. She stood opening and closing her mouth.   
  
“You have high cholesterol!” she finally shouted after him, unprofessionally.   
  
He just laughed and called back, “Have fun, Doctor Lewis. It’s only for the night!”  
  
The front door clicked as he let himself out, herding her human staff out with him, and Lauren looked back at her reflection. Her heart swelled with love at the familiar long brown hair, dark eyes, and bombshell cleavage that was certainly not hers. Bo Dennis stared back at her, wearing her lab coat and moving as she moved, laughing uncomfortably when she laughed. She watched those familiar eyes crinkle and touched them with tentative fingertips.   
  
Then she thought of the real Bo, waiting at home for her after her shift, and something predatory stretched and sprawled inside her. In her reflected eyes, a blue light flickered.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_ I had a djinn client at work today and something bizarre happened. When I come home I need you to not freak out. (9:05 PM) _ __  
__  
_ Are you okay?? What’s a djinn? (9:06 PM) _ __  
__  
_ I’m not hurt. A djinn is more or less a genie. I look different but it’s temporary. (9:09 PM) _ __  
__  
_ What do you look like? (9:10 PM) _ __  
__  
_ I’m fine. Don’t panic. (9:12 PM) _ __  
__  
_ Kenzi says the phrase ‘don’t panic’ encourages panic. (9:12 PM) _ __  
__  
_ Kenzi also says the road to hell is paved with bud light and boxed wine. (9:14 PM) _ __  
__  
_ I love you no matter what you look like. Also I burnt dinner, so that’s one less thing to cry about if you accidentally wished your mouth away. (9:15 PM) _ __  
__  
_ I love you too. I did not wish my mouth away. Also, there would still be a thing or two to cry about. (9:17 PM) _ __  
__  
__ True ;) See you soon. (9:18 PM)  
__  
__  


* * *

  
  
Lauren stood outside the door to her own apartment, fidgeting with her keys and keenly aware of her bra’s underwire stabbing into Bo’s cleavage. In a fit of irritation and nerves she unclasped it, struggled out of it beneath her shirt, and stuffed it determinedly into her bag.  
  
She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, then strode into the room like a knight storming the castle. The overly peaceful sight of Bo curled up tiny on her sofa, boots tucked neatly under the coffee table and blanket over her bare legs, instantly derailed her. Bo had gotten out the medical kit, a bottle of vodka with two shot glasses, and a bar of chocolate; which was what the succubus liked to call the all-emergency spread.  
  
Bo blinked sleepily and appeared to have been dozing, then visibly startled. “Holy shit.”  
  
“Hi,” Lauren said quickly. “It’s me, not you. I mean, I’m you not me.” She squinted. “I mean...”      
  
Bo smiled slowly in recognition. She hopped over the couch and gingerly took Lauren by the hands. “Hi babe.” She gave a little squeeze, those familiar brown eyes wide as they stared into...well...themselves. “And here I thought lighting the mac and cheese on fire would be the thrill of the evening.”  
  
Lauren’s eyes widened. “You started a fire? In my apartment?”  
  
“Yeah, well, turns out my succubus charms don’t work on pasta.” Bo shifted from foot to foot with a grin. “No matter how much I promise to eat them.”   
  
They were exactly the same height now, which was strange. Lauren was used to looking down an inch, give or take. Bo’s thumbs rubbed soothingly over the back of her hands and Lauren marveled at how tangible the energy of touch was to her now. If she focused her eyes, the motions left little whirling patches of light that drifted off like smoke.    
  
“So,” Bo titled her head, her smile gentle, “you met a genie and wished to be...me?”   
  
Lauren held up a finger. “First off, I did not actively wish for anything. I was thinking absently, about...well.” Lauren cleared her throat and looked down at her feet. Which, by the way, no longer fit comfortably in her shoes, and she was definitely going to tease Bo about her big floppy feet later. “Sometimes I wish you knew what it was like to be with someone as powerful as you,” she confessed. “It’s a rather intimidating experience to be with a creature evolutionarily designed to be _killer_ in bed.”     
  
Bo wrapped her arms carefully around Lauren’s waist and touched their identical foreheads together. “Pun intended?”  
  
“Absolutely.”    
  
Bo’s eyes crinkled with suppressed laughter. “I want to kiss you reassuringly, but I feel like that may be leading us dangerously close to an episode of the twilight zone.”  
  
“I’d settle for a hug,” Lauren conceded.   
  
The two women curled in together, Bo’s hands reassuring on her back, and Lauren breathed a little easier. She could see Bo’s aura now, a calm yellow blooming up into a vaguely interested orange at the contact. Bo breathed in warm puffs of air against her neck.   
  
“It’s weird, because you still sound like you.” Bo inhaled deeply. “You still _smell_ like you. Is this like a superficial glamor, or…?” Bo’s fingers tip-toed up Lauren’s spine and she shivered a little in response.   
  
“You mean am I a bonafide succubus?”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
Lauren leaned back and examined her. Bo’s face was sheepish but her aura was flaring up curiously at the idea, golden and flickering around her. It was lovely. Lauren tried to memorize it.   
  
“I think so.” She raised an eyebrow, a motion that felt vaguely unnatural on Bo’s face. “Experimental twilight zone kiss?”  
  
Bo grinned. “Lay it on me.”  
  
It began with the slow, chaste pressing of their lips together but, as was characteristic of their kisses even without extra fae mojo in the mix, it quickly gained momentum. Lips parted, everything low in Lauren’s stomach grew _warmer,_ and the kiss flashed behind Lauren’s eyes like a light show. That new beast in Lauren’s chest made itself known, her teeth catching Bo’s lower lip and her fingers wrapping instinctively into her hair. The way their bodies fit together was different but... _good_. Bo’s hands were at the base of her neck, lips were drifting to a spot beneath Lauren’s jaw that -- oh god, how did she not _know_ Bo had that spot -- and when Lauren’s breath stuttered and caught she could see Bo’s aura flare and darken.   
  
This was like playing chess your whole life in the dark, having to feel out every piece with your fingertips, until suddenly in the middle of a game someone flipped the lights on and the entire board was visible. Lauren could see everything, _feel_ everything. Every time her lips, nails, or tongue touched something just so Bo’s aura let her know. She could just imagine the satisfying ease of touching Bo while being able to read her desire like a color chart and, _oh._..  
  
Lauren pulled back, holding Bo by the shoulders, and touched their foreheads together. “I had no idea how not fair your superpowers are until literally right now.” She glared at Bo’s smirking face, then inhaled deeply. Her very nerves were singing, strung tight, and her girlfriend smelled amazing. “I am _so_ hungry.”     
  
“That’s the price of superpowers,” Bo said, booping her softly on the nose. Then, voice sinking into a deeper octave, she said, “Your eyes are glowing...” Bo’s gaze drifted down, following the path of her hands up Lauren’s stomach. Her fingertips traced little swirls of light across across newly exposed skin as she raked the fabric up. “You’re not wearing a bra.”  
  
“My bras don’t fit you,” Lauren murmured, leaning into the touch. She could feel the energy dancing along their skin, firing off like little stars where they touched.   
  
“That is totally okay,” Bo said, the edges of her irises beginning to light up with that inhuman blue. She was starting to wear that succubus smile, those predator’s eyes -- then it stuttered suddenly into a look of complete shock. “Oh my god I’m checking myself out, what is happening.”  
  
“I have no idea,”  Lauren answered, her voice a little raspy, and tilted Bo’s face back to hers, “but I think we should go with it.” If Bo thought Bo was hot, well, then that made two of them. She brushed a gentle kiss onto the corner of Bo’s mouth.    
  
Bo looked at her, eyes bursting into brightness like an impossible blue fire set loose, and smiled. “I know a few spots that will be the death of you.”  
  
“And I am gonna chi suck you into the ground,” Lauren threatened, “...the second I figure out how to do that.”  
  
Bo curled a familiar hand under the top of Lauren’s pants, flattening it over the lowest expanse of her bare stomach, and hit her with a pulse of desire that made her toes curl and her next breath come in a stuttering hiss. Lauren felt the magic in her own eyes flare.   
  
“I’ll give you a lesson,” Bo promised, with the air of someone who wants to destroy their opponent on level ground. She had the satisfied smile of an athlete who hasn’t faced a worthy adversary in their particular competitive arena in a long time and is thoroughly looking forward to it.  
  
Lauren had the distinct impression she was going to gather enough information overnight about succubi interaction to publish a lengthy and informative study, as soon as she figured out how to mask the fact that it was essentially a peer-reviewed version of her sex life.    
  
Lauren placed her hand over Bo’s sternum and, at the true succubus's instruction, focused on how good she wanted Bo to feel. She looked into warm, brown eyes and imagined the way Bo’s back arched when she was close, the way Lauren could always feel velvet-soft muscles flex once, twice, gently around the length of her fingers and on how Bo held her breath just before the crash.   
  
Then a pulse of warm, bright light moved down her wrist and slammed into Bo’s chest. The succubus jolted, then drew a long and shaky breath. Her pupils were huge.   
  
“Oh, it is on,” Bo purred. “You have twenty seconds to move anything out of the living room you don’t want broken.”   
  
Lauren relocated a lamp, two vases, and a potted plant she’d grown particularly attached to. Everything else was on its own.   
  


* * *

The next day, on her very own wobbly legs, Lauren knowingly left Bo to sleep it off with two water bottles, some Aspirin for the muscle cramps, and a note about the lunch waiting for her in the fridge. She hummed her way pleasantly through the morning, then broke doctor-patient confidentiality to send the djinn a fruit basket. Lauren didn’t think djinn actually ate fruit, but it was the thought that counted.   
  
Maybe the djinn would stop by her office again, Lauren mused. She could wish.  
  
 


End file.
